


Partners In Crime.

by Lady_LuKa99



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: All The Ships, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst, Ash's gang - Freeform, Assassination, Character Death, Double Agents, Drug Use, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Humor, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Multi, Partners in Crime, Romance, Sing along, Song Lyrics, Spies & Secret Agents, for now, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 20:25:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18724354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_LuKa99/pseuds/Lady_LuKa99
Summary: Ash and Eiji are both tasked with a 'simple recon mission'. Get 'captured' and distract the rebel gang long enough for the team to get the "Banana fish" drug that could potentially infect the world and kill everyone they know and love... easy right ?.Should be easy for the Golzine Clan's best agents Lynx and Fly boy. Especially when you may have a tiny winy crush on your partner that you can't tell anyone about because it will leave you compromised.Yes the Spy/ assassin AU no one asked for but I decided to write. (This was an old Yuri on Ice fic draft but think it fits these two better)WARNING - There could be major character death by the end of this , just depends which ending I happen to include in this fic ooorrr I could use them both and let you guys decide which ones the cannon on this story …?





	Partners In Crime.

**Author's Note:**

> HEADS UP BEFORE YOU READ THIS FIC SO YOU UNDERSTAND WHATS GOING ON: PLEASE READ !!
> 
> \- At the beginning they are all part of Dino's gang and don't know Dino is evil // Ash and Dino have no relation in this other than being sorta student and mentor relationship going on (NOTHING SEXUAL BECAUSE EWW!)
> 
> \- Max acts like Ash's dad / main mentor in this because I love some good father / son moments with those two
> 
> \- Shorter or Skipper haven't died in this version because I refuse to kill ma boys (Again!) 
> 
> \- Yes there is character death in this and mentions of injury and such. If you dont like it I suggest you dont read  
> this
> 
> …. I think that's it??. Any more questions you have feel free to leave them in the comments for me and ill be happy to answer :)  
> As always guys , enjoy and ill try to update as much as possible.

**Ash POV**

It was Eiji and I who would be leading this mission , that had been decided months in advance . Apparently it's the 'best option' because he's the only person i'll actually listen to when he tells me to follow the rules on missions . It's not even like I'm that bad, sure some of the things I've done on missions aren't technically considered "legal" in America or Japan, or anywhere really . But it ends up with the target being killed and us walking away scott free , so I don't know why anyone's complaining. Who cares how they get killed if it get the job done!.

Considering we've only known each other for a couple months and been partners for an even shorter time . It's kind of baffled everyone, including myself how well we work together. I didn't even like Eiji at first , he was just meant to be another trainee intelligence agent from Japan along with head Officer Ibe, sent over to make sure we were keeping up our end of the bargain with them. If we caused no trouble to them or their targets , we didn't become a target to them. So i was definitely cautious. I had no idea what skills this boy possessed , sure he was older than me by a few years but he seemed younger both mentally and physically. Being trained like I was I'm always cautious with everyone at first, its just a reflex at this point but he  put me on edge more than all the other new recruits from Japan I'd met , hell even those from the other agencies we were partnered with . Maybe it was that he looked too innocent considering the line of work he was in , or maybe that all to childish smile he wore. You couldn't read him.  Maybe it was because he wore all black leather from head to toe , or his dark hair and childish face that didn't match at all.  

But still he stayed , watching over us (along with Ibe) volunteering to train in field work with us.  The more missions he went on with us, the more I saw him work and fight I thought id have him sussed by the time a few weeks past. But  I couldn't put a pin on it,  there was something else to that boy. At long last I gave up , assuming it would come to me soon enough if it was an urgent matter but still keeping my distance I didn't know him , he didn't know me and that's how things normally remained in our line of work.   But all it took was one late night sparring session after a difficult mission and the barrier I had stood up slowly started to crumble.  
The more we talked , the more I trusted him , the more I trusted him , the more I could share with him, the more I shared with him , the closer we got and the cycle continued. 

Since there's a height difference between us we can easily do partner combos that others would find difficult to execute if there's two male partners, apparently our "near perfect synchrony" made us a lethal duo. 

"The most lethal duo either agency had seen " id been told many times by superiors. Including Golzine. 

"The most lethal duo" - Since Griff and Max. 

 

He and Ibe were then ordered to stay with our agency , and just like that we gained two more agents. 

Max always teased me about it , saying he'd never seen me try harder to look like I wasn't happy even though I clearly was when it was announced they were staying with us "its almost funny to watch Lynx!" he laughed. As the months went on and we were assigned partners for missions the teasing had gotten worse , he'd walked in on us training a few times pulling me aside afterwards saying "its like magic when he's seen us train" , he says its almost like I know what move Eiji was going to pull before he's even looked my way or given it a second thought. He's always saying its a rare trait to find between two partners , especially males. 

"Id never seen you connect with someone like that Ash. Not in the whole 10 years i've known you". 

Dino apparently been planning this mission for a while , but had only told us about it a few hours ago when he asked us to stay behind after a team meeting. You wouldn't think he'd been planning it for so long when we saw the tattered mission briefs he gave us that looked like they were made up of entirely scrap papers and sketches with little to no information about what the mission actually entailed, and what this "Banana fish" drug was. After flicking through the tattered pages we both gave Dino a confused look , the briefs piratically gave us nothing so we were relying on him to actually tell us what we were doing. He explained it was apparently a simple recon mission, but it sounded like the missions success was based on luck and "if all goes well" chances .

We would get "captured" by acting like suspicious trainee spies around their warehouse , this SHOULD get us captured and taken into the base to be interrogated. This SHOULD leave the rebel members distracted and open so Shorter and the team SHOULD be able to go undercover to find the "Banana Fish" drug that's stored somewhere in the warehouse. IF that parts a success, Eiji and I can escape when Banana Fishs is destroyed and the team storm teh werehouse , arresting the rebel leaders and  destroying the remaining drug. Then boom the worlds saved.

But something was bothering me , Dino  especially has always the one to overthink every part of the missions and plan them to a tee, he hardly ever leaves anything on a mission up to a "what if" or plans what "should" happen. This time he seemed more panicked, like he was just relying on our skills alone to get us through this. He told us the mission begun in 3 days. This lack of organisation and having such a short time scale to prepare didn't help the "what if's" slowly building up in my mind. What if we can't distract them for long enough, what if were forced to go off mission, what if Viktor and the guys get caught, what if Banana fish gets released into the world?.

What if....

What if....

What if....  
  


** -Time skip - the next day (Present day/ Ash POV)- **

Its been 24 hours since Dino had told us , but those words repeated in my mind ; What if. What if, What if. My hands started sweating underneath my leather gloves and I started shaking as my thoughts spiraled, getting worse and worse. I leaned my elbows onto the table and put my head in my hands ,doing my best to hide my eyes that were becoming increasingly more cloudy.

"Ashhhhh haven't we been over this mission enough?" I heard Eiji whine , sounding like an actual child , I could head him turn  the chair around making the legs scrape along the  wooden floor he huffed and I felt the table shift meaning he's probably sat there with his elbows leaning on the table , chin in his hands ,pouting and looking like a moody toddler . 

Looking up I saw my assumptions were pretty much bang on. 

"It's not like were new to these types of missions" he sat up again when he caught my eye, looking at me from across the desk with a questioning look. Unfortunately for me being partners with the guy for months at this stage meant he had become very good at reading me and what I was thinking.  Another sudden hitch in my breath made his his facial expression and tone shift , I knew that he caught me shaking , he knew something was troubling me.

"Come on Ash, there's nothing to worry about. If anything goes wrong were in this together, we've never fallen out of sync before and I don't plan to start anytime soon" Eiji chuckled , obviously trying to lighten the mood. When i didn't respond straight away he let out another long sigh and hummed, walking round side of the table then sitting on top of it , just to the left of where I was sitting. Knowing how good he was at reading me I knew i didn't have long before I cracked, all the while he was getting closer my heart quickened and my  breath began to shake again so i nudged the chair back slightly ' leaning on the back two legs  so there was more room between us but propping my leg up on the table for balance. I knew he wasn't going to judge me for being scared but he was the last person I wanted to seem weak around.

"Come on Darling!" he teased from his position on the table - it had been a joke among the team and ourselves for a while that we acted like an old married couple , having playful arguments about the pettiest of stuff and making sure younger members of the team were being looked after right -  "If I'm honest with you. Sometimes I think you know what moves i'm going to do ...." he chuckled again , leaning forwards and nudging my foot with his knee , placing his hands supposedly absentmindedly on the table infront of him "before I pull them".

It took me a minute to realize what Eiji had said, before I had the chance to ask him he'd grabbed my ankle pulling me towards him  attempting to drag me forwards off the chair, making the chair flying backwards from underneath me. As he lunges forwards off the table towards  my stomach I used him momentum and my flexible legs to my advantage, aiming my feet for his stomach, I used his momentum to bend my legs and flip him over me. Hearing a loud thud ,a cough and a loud groan from behind me I knew it worked, chuckling as I start to stand up form where I landed on the floor , cracking my neck. "Come old man. Like you haven't tried to pull that move hundreds of times" I walked towards Eiji, still laughing as I crouched behind his head, his forearm was covering his face and the other covering his stomach, breathing heavily so I got concerned. Sure Eiji was better at combat than he was shooting a gun  but he had learnt a few more things from me over the months that he could near compete with me in hand to hand alone. He was  good at combat but still hated handling a gun – he'd trained for years trying to get used to it but always stuck to hand to hand when he could , I knew his stomach was always a weak spot due to a gun wound he'd gotten years ago.

"Old man, You alright?" when he didn't respond I started to freak out more ,"Eiji..?. I didn't mean to hurt you dude, I mean you lunged for me so I had to retaliate or who knows what you would've done" I kept blabbering, re positioning myself so I was looking directly over Eiji's face putting my arms next to his head , leaning my face over his.  
  


** Eiji POV **

****I could hear Ash's voice becoming more and more panicked the longer I stayed still and quiet, sure my stomach hurt but it was nowhere near as much as I was leading on. I just wanted him to relax a bit more and i knew the only way to get everything off his mind is to distract him ,and what better way to distract him than a friendly sparring match!. As I heard his voice get closer and closer I began to move the arm across my face , inching it closer to Ash's wrist, at the last second I grabbed his wrist and dragged it across my face so he would flip over me and onto his back.

I heard him scream as I used the momentum to position myself on top of him, gripping his arms above his head and smirking down at him. I was so tempted to lean down and kiss him. Truth be told I had a crush on Ash back when I just knew him as the Lynx. But when I came to New York and started working for Dino's gang.  It just highlighted everything I already knew about him from intelligence he was lethal in more ways than one; his deadly accuracy with a gun wasn't just an over exaggerated myth , his accuracy was legendary both in America and around the world. His hand to hand combat just as deadly to match . His art of seduction was next level and put some of the highest ranking infiltration agents to shame.

But also things that were new ; like he had one of the biggest hearts I'd seen since id become an agent. Given his cold exterior none really gave him the change to see what he could be like on an early morning after a tough mission when he was sitting underneath the cold water shower looking like a pissed off cat, or the multiple times I had to coax him out of his burrito blanket with various cooked pastries.  Or that he put everyone else's needs before his and looked after his team and younger cadets like they were his own family. 

But acting on those temptations would leave both of us compromised and we wouldn't be able to work with each other again. Realising I had to say something to cover up my progressively reddening cheeks I joked "Told you, darling.  We know each other too well, so it'll be an easy mission. No sweat". I chuckled again , letting go of his arms and leant backwards , resting against his thighs allowing him to sit upwards and rest on his forearms "Yeh,yeh you've proven your point Oni chan" he chuckled , breath still heavy as I moved again  letting him sit up fully. "Did you have to toss me on my butt so hard though?, it's my best feature!" he jokingly laughed when I didn't say anything , just gave him a really confused look "What! We might need it for a mission, you don't know!" he chuckled again, face suddenly changing to mild concern "I swear if Dino makes me do the whole candy bar routine again. I'm gonna kick him in the nuts so hard he'll feel them in his throat for a week". I just looked down at his beautiful green eyes and his smile whilst he continued to laugh; we never got to joke around like this because of constant missions and training, so it's fun to see him joking around and childish. I forgot what was happening around us, forgot the mission and just enjoyed the moment laughing with him.

"Hey newlywed's!.  STOP MAKING GOO GOO EYES AT EACHOTHER AND GET CHANGED!" we heard someone yell behind the glass that boarders the training room. With a quick glance I saw that it was Shorter yelling, who was standing with Alex and Sing who were both laughing at the position we were in. "Purple haired prick" I heard Ash whisper from under me as we both quickly separated , turning noticeably more red as they walked into the room. Ash totally played up to it "Yes children ,Mommy and Daddy were having a.... little discussion" he turned to see Alex and Shorter wiggling their eyebrows "and how did this 'discussion end up with you on top of Mommy looking all red and sweaty Ash?" Sing asked innocently clearly joking . "Well Sing when a mommy and a daddy love each other  very much they have a very special hug…" Shorter began explaining  causing Ash to make a fake vomit sound , storming out of the room yelling.

"Oop. Mommy and Daddy are fighting againnnnn!" Alex laughed moving towards me and wrapping an arm around my shoulder "come on Fly boy. Lets get some food. Big day soon "leading me away to the cafeteria.   

 

 

**Mission Begins (A few days later - 3rd person POV)**

Ash and Eiji were sat at the back of the crowded truck surrounded by their team mates , all eager to begin the mission so they could return home sooner.  
Everyone was trying their best to distract themselves from the dangerous mission at hand. It seemed no one have had a good nights sleep leading up to the mission. Ash finding at least one of his teammates downstairs in the common room or gym at ungodly hours of the morning leading up to mission. That morning when everyone was loaded into the truck to the safe house everyone was unusually quiet , it stayed that way until a few hours past and everyone started doing their own things to distract themselves.  Sing and Skipper were having some rant about the newest video game they were both playing on their portables. Kong and Bones  were playing some slapping game in a small circle on the floor along with Cain. Meanwhile Shorter , Alex and  Max  were quietly gossiping up front; leaving  Ash and Eiji listening to music peacefully by the back door. 

Captivated by the soft  music Eiji  didn't notice Ash had curled up and fallen asleep on his shoulder , despite the bumpy ride and jostling truck. "Now I know why your nicknamed after a cat'" he mumbled , laughing slightly at his own joke and looked at the scene in front of him. He didn't need to talk to everyone right now , they were all involved in their own conversations and games , realising how tired he was from the lack of sleep he'd gotten during the last few days  he thought Ash had the better idea rather than sitting here in his own thoughts. He shifted slowly so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping blonde and placed his head on top of Ash's , trying his best to fall asleep to the soothing music. Just a few hours. Then he'd be ready for the mission ahead. 

His shoulder jerked as they hit a sudden bump in the road , he glanced down looking making sure Ash was still asleep before having a quick glance around the truck to see if anyone noticed. "You gonna tell him yet Fly Boy. He'd want to know" Alex  asked looking across the truck  to Eiji where he was sat on the crowded floor in a small circle with Bones , Cain , Shorter and Max around him shuffling his cards for their game.

"Wha- Al , no. Dont be stupid " Eiji budged defensively , leaning forward so he could talk with him somewhat privately and to hear him better "Dont be ridicul-" he moved more but stopped when he felt Ash stur on his shoulder making small mumbling noises. He didn't know what to do but he knew he needed to talk to Alex , hear what he had to say , he stopped again crossing his legs so it'd be more comfortable for him and moved Ash's head onto his lap so he could speak to the team but not disturb Ash too much . Positioning himself so his back was against the truck wall and sitting cross-legged with a sleepy Ash leaned against one knee , making extra sure he didn't wake the sleeping boy.

"Fly Boyyyyy.  You're finally awake" Shorter turned round , lifting his eyes up from the game to notice Eiji's still surprised face  "What your husbands head not comfortable enough pillow for you ?" he laughed from across the truck , making everyone turn around to look.

"Shut it Shorter " Eiji  grumbled , moving to lunge forward but stopped , "OOOOhhh fly boys got sass today!" Max laughed from the floor  "Seems like Lynx rubbed off on you more than we thought!" he wiggled his eyebrows again , nudging Shorter.  Remembering Ash was still sleeping on his lap he sighed " For the last time , Its nothing like that and it never will be ; he's like , like.."

"Like a brother" He  heard Ash softly mutter from his lap , before he shifted moving his legs so they were curled up closer to him, like he was trying to find warmth so he to fall asleep again. Eiji gave up trying to explain, knowing the teams eyes were on him faces identical with  knowing glances and took his jacket off , placing it over the younger boy who immediately snuggled against the warmth .  
"Y..Yeah!..He's right!. We've worked as partners to long for us to date ; it'd just be another thing to worry about in a death situation" Eiji stuttered , trying to sound as believable as he could "And it'd make me - us compromised". 

"Like they don't constantly worry about each other anyway, no need for a death situation" Shorter  sniggered , turning to Max continuing to 'whisper loudly' "mumble mumble always  mumble share rooms mumble mumble" was all Eiji heard he didn't even bother retaliating , giving everyone a death glare before leaning his head against the wall trying to get more sleep.  
  
  


** *Cape Cod , 09:00 hours , safe house// Ash and Eiji's room * **

They had let the boy sleep for a few hours once they got to the safe house , drooping them off in their shared room knowing they needed all the sleep they could get considering what was ahead of them.  

"Newlywed's. Come on , get up " Max yelled a couple hours later  repeatedly banging on their room door loudly, waking Ash up from his  peaceful nap.  "I'm coming old man!. Don't break the door down" Ash groaned , rolling out of bed and staggered towards the door to reveal Max and Alex both dressed in their combat full gear looking stressed. 

"Finally!." Max sashayed into the room with two black backpacks and a few small packages , placing them on the bed , following behind him holding onto two sets of clothes and a few more pieces of equipment 

"What took you so long" Alex questioned , noticing how ruffed up and groggy Ash looked "And where's Eiji gone ….?" he questioned making  both men  look  around the room then at me questionably. "I didn't kill him did I ?!" I answered looking dumbfounded at the pair , "why the hell would I kill my partner that i'm just about to go on mission with !?" 

"What is it mission time already?" Eiji said groggily , walking out of the small accompanying  bathroom , rubbing his curly wet hair with a white towel , dressed in what looked like pyjamas.  Making a blush creep up Ash's cheeks ,forcing him to cough and grab an identical towel from the radiator rack as well as the spare t shirt and pants Alex had just dropped off , barging past Eiji making a B line quickly as I could to the bathroom. 

"Riggghhhttt ?.  T minus 30 mins. Meet us in the lobby boys" Max explained , handing the backpacks to Eiji and walking out the room dragging Alex with him before he could ask any more questions.  

20 mins later Ash walked out of the bathroom fully clothed with his glasses on  but hair still tussled and beginning to curl "You ready?" he asked Eiji as he  I re -entered the room. Walking in as a shirtless Eiji pulled on his leather jacket, feeling the blush rushing to his face for the second time that day. Opening  the bag on his bed and packing the rest of the spare equipment into it , zipping up the bag. "Mission starts soon as we exit the building right?" he chuckled , coming towards Eiji and leading him out the room, down the hallway , towards the lift and into the hotel lobby. Nodding at Sing and Skipper as they exited the lift saying their final goodbyes to the team , telling them they'd be back soon. Ash stopping dead in font of Max  before he walked out the building hugging him tighter than he ever did before  "Make sure you come back to us buddy. Can't have another Callenreese fall because of me. Your brother would actually kill me if he was still here"  

"Mission on .." Ash mumbled as he and Eiji walked out the building.   
  
  
  
  
  


** *Rebel  Hangout , 11:00 am* **

**Eiji POV**  
The plan was simple : walk around for a bit, "accidentally" walk close to the gangs hideout, act all suspicious and cause them to come kidnap us as security measure. Distract them for a bit with some fun games whilst Shorter , Sing and the rest sneak in to destroy the drugs - Boom world saved!

Peering round the corner of the gangs hideout , the plan appeared as simple as we thought; gang members were already patrolling the building , looking around for anything suspicious. Lucky for them that's just what we were.

Sloppily rolling from the buildings corner behind a stack of boxes , I deliberately tried to make as much noise as possible. Making a point by whisper- yell at Ash "come on ! They'll never see us, there a bunch of stupid has-beens anyway" .  
I particularly enjoyed the look of pure terror mixed with confusion on his face he mustve thought I was crazy. Having to register everything for a few seconds until catching on , he lazily stumbled after me , knocking into a few pipes and boxes along the way. It almost looked painful for him to fake being this bad at his job.   
Apparently the Goons were as gullible 

  
"Hay you two come out of there ! With your hands up !"   
"Oh no … Kitt?! We've been caught , HQ won't be happy with us. " putting on my best sarcastic American accent , I used the shittiest code name i could hoping he'd catch on. 

I was about tell Ash to follow my lead , but he already knew my play without being told. "It was all your fault Oni Chan, I told you to duck and roll quietly!." he raised his voice more and more " QUIETLY, What in the Fuck was quiet about that !" the sassy blonde replied raising his hands jokingly , playing up to his character.  
Even though we both knew this was an act , it seemed exactly like an argument we'd have. We've had a huge game of hide and seek at the base before and it always ends with Ash and I going off and having contest to prove who has more stealth.

"Well Kitt.  I would be better but your the one who made me bunk of stealth class at the academy!" Eiji retaliated with a knowing smirk , he was having way too much fun right now considering he was on a mission.  This wasn't entirely a lie, both Ash and I were known to sneak off during Dino's stealth classes. We'd always find a new way to hide from our teammates in the murky woodlands surrounding the base; whether it's lurking in the tree branches playing sniper with paintballs or mimicking animal noises to distract the rest of the team , they always found a way to improve their skills and partnership without Dino's help.

........

"Our boys are in" Shorter reported , looking at the CTV surrounding the base , watching the goons lead Ash and Eii inside taking all their weapons off them beforehand.

   
"Mission on. Lets hope our boys stay safe"

 

 

 

 


End file.
